Battle of the thoughtful raven
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: Without the ability to sleep she couldn't help it, she had to come would she ever be at peace like that? Beast boy had come to find her, she wasn't surprised. How did he find her? When she got to the open area again she lifted off the ground and flew away silently into the rain. -One shot.


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

She lay on the ground of the battle field exhausted. There was no one there except her and she was glad. She had come to bury the dead. Why? She wasn't quite sure.

Maybe it was some way for her to push away her inner demons and keep trigons influence at bay, or maybe she just wanted to pay her respects. She couldn't explain it but something had just compelled her to go back to the war ground and set the bodies at peace. The team had been on their way to check on a few honorary titans stationed in Iraq.

The area had been devastated by war and they had come to lend their services while the titans east watched jump city. When they had come across the battle field everyone was dead, far behind her healing powers. She had tried to find someone, anyone who might be alive but couldn't. She had to be dragged away and onto the ship to take them the rest of the way to the safe house.

Without the ability to sleep she couldn't help it, she had to come back. Now that she lay on the blood stained soil with an uncountable amount of graves to her left her mind was finally at ease. She closed her eyes and sighed.

She peeled her eyelids open again to gaze at the sky. How could the stars and the moon be at such peace? They floated along swimming in their own little world carefully ignoring the world below as they passed overhead. She stared at the moon, full and bright as it shined down on her and the field. Could she ever be at peace like that?

The wind picked up slightly and blew her violet hair around her face. Her team would never understand, why was she staying with them anyway? What did she have to offer? She was a half demon with feelings; her father would get a kick out of that. She snorted at the thought and a flapping sound caught her attention.

Her head was the only thing that moved as it tilted to the right. A bird landed a few feet away and for a moment she wondered why it would bother to land in such a barren place with no life in any direction and then it changed into a fox. Beast boy had come to find her, she wasn't surprised.

She didn't have the chance to tell him she wasn't going back before he curled into her side and laid his head down. She didn't understand what he was doing, wasn't he going to try to force her to go back to the team? No, he just laid there with his eyes closed. He didn't fall asleep but he didn't seem to have any intention of bothering her so she let him be.

She looked back up to the stars and thought of her team mates all safe and asleep.

Robin probably tossed and turned in his sleep dreaming as he had for the last month about his parents death. She had tried to help him and find the reason his dreams were being haunted but it was nothing more than bad memories springing back to life. The only thing that seemed to calm him enough for a peaceful dreamless night was Starfire sleeping beside him.

Speaking of Starfire she would most likely be dreaming of her home on Tamerian when her and her sister were younger. She often told raven of these dreams and of how she would sometimes wake up crying missing her older sister. Raven had very little comfort to give to the alien girl, she had been alone most of her life. Her strongest bonds were with the titans themselves.

Cyborg didn't often talk about his dreams but he once told her of a nightmare he had while working on the t-car with her. It apparently changed moments. Sometimes he would dream of his accident or of his parent's deaths, or other times he would dream of the death of his team mates. He told her that every time he did this he would have to get up and walk the tower and check on anyone before he could go back to sleep.

Beast boy. She looked down at him curled into her ribs, he looked so small. He very rarely told her or anyone about his past or nightmares but she could see it when they fought. When a team-mate was in danger his eyes would glaze over in fear and his mind would race at all the possible ways to save them. He had told her once that he couldn't bear to lose another important person in his life she had asked him why. He had tears in his eyes and told her that it was too hard to talk about. She understood and didn't bring it up again but became slightly more careful in battle so if she could she could cause a little less grief for him.

She smiled and scratched him behind his ear but as she looked around her the smile faded. They were in a wasteland painted in blood and she was smiling? She sighed again suddenly feeling very tired and closed her eyes. Moments later she drifted off to her own unwelcome nightmares about her father taking over and killing everyone she loved.

She awoke some time later when it started to sprinkle. Looking up at the sky it looked so different. The clouds festered with a confused turmoil and cried softly for all the men lost in war. She stood up when the rain began to wash away the blood that lay everywhere. A few steps away and she turned. Beast boy was still there where she had been as a fox curled into a ball and shaking slightly.

She couldn't just leave him like that so she walked back and picked him up, he curled into her warmth. She found a small tree at the edge of the field and placed him on a branch. The moment she no longer held him his eyes opened and he lifted his head. He looked at her through half lidded eyes and smiled a lazy fox-like smile.

She gave him a small smile in return and pet him softly behind his ear. Only when his eyes closed and his head fell back down did she stop and move away from him. All she could think about was how much she would miss him as she walked back to the field. When she got to the open area again she lifted off the ground and flew away silently into the rain.

When she finally touched ground it was almost dark once more and she settled herself down in the top of a tree. Looking up at the moon tonight it glared at her in disapproval and the stars nodded their agreement. Almost asleep there was a weight on her lap, she looked down.

There curled in a ball was a green fox just like before. She looked down at it in disbelief, how did he find her? As she gave up and pet his back he looked up at her with an amused glare as if to say did you think you would get away that easily? And she smiled.

'You're going to follow me everywhere aren't you?' He gave her another lazy grin and laid down to go to sleep. She followed his lead and actually fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep. The moon smiled down at the top of the tree and quieted the giggling stars, now is not the time for play but a time for peace, let them have their night, tomorrow you may enjoy your selves but not tonight, for tonight is a lovers moon.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
